The present invention comprises a process for preparing chiral intermediates useful in the preparation of tri-substituted tetrahydrofuran triazole or imidazole antifungals.
PCT International Publication No. WO 69/04829, U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,676, and PCT International Publication No. WO 93/09114 disclose substituted tetrahydrofuran azole and imidazole compounds having utility as antifungal agents. A number of processes for the synthesis of these compounds are known.
PCT International Application No. PCT/US92/08981 discloses a process for the synthesis of tri-substituted tetrahydrofuran azole antifungals via a tosylate intermediate of the formula ##STR3## wherein X is both F or both CI or one X is F and the other is Cl.
PCT International Application No. PCT/US94/04355 describes a process for preparing chiral intermediates of the formula (I) ##STR4## wherein: a is CH or N; X.sup.1 and X.sup.2 are independently F or Cl; and E is --SO.sub.2 R.sup.6, wherein R.sup.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl or --CF.sub.3. Compounds of the formula (1) are useful as intermediates in the preparation of tetrahydrofuran azole or imidazole antifungal agents.